Harry Potter and The Fall of the Dark Veil
by Be0t
Summary: HarryTonks No slash.
1. Prologue: In Time

Prologue: In time (From the outside point of view into Harry's point of view)  
  
A young boy of the age of 15 lays there at number 4 privet drive, crying into the night having been woken by a dream. In time he will come to realise that something hurts, everlasting hurt that cannot be put right. In time he will forgive, not only himself but others around him when he realises it's all meaningless.  
  
To some people he does not matter, he is only a weapon, some people are false images of what the once were. In time he will realise he is not doing this for himself, his doing this for everyone's future. In time he will either be a hero, or ask in the wind, the ash of fallen hope of the burning world.  
  
"NO" He screamed then went down to a whimper "Why did he have to go" Before curling himself into a ball. This 15 year old boy was Harry Potter. Harry Potter you see was not a normal boy, he wasn't even a normal wizard. You see that's what Harry was, a wizard. At just 1 year old, the afternoon on October 31 1981 the evil lord voldemort attacked the Potters Manor. It is in this manor that Voldemort killed James then proceeded to kill Harry, Lily Potter defended him with some ancient magic that forced herself to sacrifice herself to complete.  
  
When Voldemort killed her he did not anticipate his Avada Kedavra curse to rebound off young Harry and leave him bodiless and too weak to even lift a wand, in time the Dark lord fell.  
  
In Harry Potters young life he has faced a lot of hardships, the current hardship is the death of his godfather Sirius Black, Sirius was on the run, after only 2 years of escaping Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, this crime was betraying the Potters belonged to Peter Pettigrew.  
  
In time after 2 years of being on the run he fell to his fate, his fate is currently unknown but is a place no one has ever returned from. After that occurrence young Harry Potter learned his fate, Kill or be killed. In time things change... And now we return to Harry, stuck away just like every year with his awful relatives, the only place his safe.  
  
"Shut up you infernal brat" Uncle Verons grunting sounded throughout the house "One more time and you'll wish you was never alive you hear that?"  
  
"Yes uncle" While thinking to him it sounded more like a statement and snapped at him "You actually think that I want to live? Now after everything?" "NOW MIND YOUR CHEEK BOY!" He retorted "NOW GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND START LOOKING FOR A JOB, WE WILL NOT TAKE YOUR UNGRATEFULNESS FOR MUCH LONGER AND YOU WILL PAY YOUR OWN WAY NOW!"  
  
Harry thought it wouldn't be wise to wipe the spit from his face so he decided to calmly reply "Oh now I would but unfortunately I have to stay around here" and quickly added "I don't have any choice in the matter, Uncle!"  
  
The reply he got was "I do not care, I won't mind taking my chances with your Idiotic good for nothing Godfather" In a flash he had his wand drawn at verons throat and his uncle pushed against the wall "Do NOT say ANYTHING about him you HEAR!" He considered doing it, all the rage pent up telling him goading him to kill him.  
  
"AVADA KED-Whoa" He was laying on his back with a pink blob of hair over him belonging to one Tonks of the order of phoenix. He felt the anger leave him as he looked into her soft warm brown eyes. "WHAT in gods name are you doing HARRY JAMES POTTER" She screamed He tried to reply with "I'm sorry, Bu..." in such a weak tone he failed miserably in calming her  
  
"NO BUTS MISTER under any circumstances do I WANT you to EVER use that curse or any UNDERAGE MAG..!"  
  
He felt anger start to go through him and cut her off by saying "If you only knew" The tone surprised him as it was rather quiet but with a lot of bitterness, he felt as though he was talking to McGonagall and he was facing a reprimand but when she spoke it was surprising.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? It can help to talk" She spoke with a calm nice tone. "Yes" Then he mumbled with dislike "get him away first though" "Righti-o Mobiliarbus" And she levitated him outside "Wotcher Harry?" "Well I just feel guilty about. Him" Evan now he realised, it was still hard to talk about Sirius "I killed him, I killed Sirius, I'm to blame" After saying the name he felt loss and unleashed tears.  
  
Withought warning she then slipped her hands around him and pulled him into an embrace converting his sobs in a way to let him know... In time everything will be okay. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Way Out

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter don't own dis don't own dat ect.  
  
The prologue to clarify things does seem to go OOC but if there's something amiss I will clarify it in later chapters or Fanfics.  
  
The prologues showing what state of mind he will be in and in truth I was going to leave it at "In time, things change" but I decided to add a little bit in.  
  
Sorry it was short but future chapters will have a better layout and will be longer as time progresses and more detail is needed. I also think this story will be over the amount of word I thought. If you need to contact me or your interested in a Beta position Email me or use Yahoo Messenger. YIM Yahoo Messenger = TheRealBe0t  
  
Chapter 1 – A Way Out  
  
Two weeks had passed since that night and young Harry Potter laid on the grass patch between Mongolia Crescent and Privet Drive, he vaguely remembered the first night's events, he was also aware that he had two options.  
  
Leave or pay for his stay, of coarse he had no option, at least it was better that Be killed or kill. He had to pay, so now instead of dawning on self pity and blame he decided to draw up a CV. It wouldn't do much good would it though; he hadn't got any qualifications had he.  
  
This was because he wasn't a normal boy; according to the passers by he was a criminal. The fact he had no qualifications illustrated that point, but he knew he had to try. That idiotic fool Dumbledore had left him here, expecting him to stay for another 2 and half months.  
  
He would stay here though, it was the only safe option, he knew this because he had received word yesterday from Tonks that number 12 Grimwald place had been broken into and the wards had been taken down. Due to this Tonks as the only competent black had taken it upon herself to sell it, he wasn't mad or happy. He was more relived, as he had been trapped in his own thoughts he didn't notice a unfamiliar brown tawny owl land next to him until it had pecked him hard on the ear.  
  
"Ouch!" He yelled "What you do that for?"  
  
When the owl merely gave him a reproachful look he looked around to make sure he hadn't been heard before giving his full attention to the owl.  
  
"Ok, ok" He grunted in mere frustration, he had thought it was his friends trying to comfort him "Lot of good that will do" he thought with distaste, but then he noticed an untidy scrawl on the front that belonged to Remus Lupin.  
  
Dear Harry As you could submerse we do need to train you, for your job that is as it had been fated. But unknown by us the place of residence would fail. The pink haired woman will let you know about the new place of residence, you cannot stay there until later but there are matters that need to be discussed. Be good Moony  
  
He read and reread the letter to make sure he understood the letter before igniting the parchment with his lighter. Be good that's all they can say can they, you can come later they say.  
  
Dumbledore had promised in a letter delivered by Fawkes that things would be different, yes they had been different. He had everything the same except for longer, the only time it had been different was the night Tonks comforted him, he appreciated it but since then Tonks had been stripped off guard duty.  
  
He had learned this off the most amazing bird he had ever seen, maybe apart from Fawkes, it was the shape of a sphere and looked remarkably similar to a snitch. It glowed in golden in colour while carrying a letter, more of a note from Tonks.  
  
He couldn't help but blame himself for this but with grief and other things he blamed himself for such as Sirius death. Evan now he got an unpleasant knot in his throat and couldn't help wondering aloud "Why me?"  
  
Trying to put away the image of Sirius falling through the veil he decided to pack up his CV and take a walk when someone shouted over.  
  
"Hey you" A lurch of dread poked up, he knew that voice. It was the dreadfully high voice of a rival gang's leader than Dudley's called Ashley.  
  
"Yea WHAT!" He spat out in a less pleasant manner "What do you want?"  
  
"You see" Ashley jeered with a sneer on his face "We need a few things settled with your overweight cousin Dudley"  
  
"Well you see" He mocked while putting a thoughtful expression on "I'm apparently not Dudley, or do you need your eyes tested?"  
  
"Well I need to give him a message" He used a jeer glancing at his gang "And it involves you"  
  
"Yeah well how will you do that?" He knew there was going to be a fight, and for once he was ready for it. He had left his wand in his room as he was assured he was safe, but apparently not safe for non-magical people he thought as a punch landed in his gut.  
  
"Oi you great pussy" He heard from his Cousin Dudley's mouth "If you have a message as you apparently trying to get through to my freak of a cousin face me instead"  
  
Harry feeling the need for rage and anger just like last night took this instant distraction to lunge at his attacker earning a grunt of pain come from Ashley's lips as his fit collided with his jaw.  
  
As Ashley's gang approached him for obvious revenge of there leader, Dudley's gang had already pounced and ran Ashley's gang away.  
  
Dudley came over looked at Ashley's non-moving body he said "Looks like my cousins not so weak after all" as he clapped a big hand to his back.  
  
"You may as well come back home with us" He motioned to number 4 Privet Drive "They'll be looking for you all week"  
  
"Fine" Harry retorted as coldly as possible, it had been after all an act of violence but wondered why he wanted it. When he attacked he couldn't help thinking he wanted blood, he wanted him to hurt just like last night.  
  
He had obviously wondered his thoughts aloud as Dudley then said "Well it was a surprise, why was you outside anyway?"  
  
Harry thought it may not be wise to recall that nights events but unfortunately he hadn't got over the adrenalin from the fight and therefore recalled last nights events. He defiantly did not recall the part where he went down and cried.  
  
To his shock Dudley chuckled "Yeah well serves him right" Then he added looking at Harry's shocked face "He threatened me with getting a job too"  
  
Harry getting over his shock replied "Have you?"  
  
"Yes" was all what reached his ears until Dudley in a nervous voice forced out "I could ask Mr Evans if he could take you on"  
  
Seeing Harry's face added "I know what it's like trying to get a job and I luckily got one"  
  
But unknown to Dudley his face shone with recollection at the mention of his mothers maiden name, could they be someway be related? Could it be a conscience? How ever else could Dudley get a job there? When he beat up the Evan's kid just last year?  
  
So many questions flooding through his mind he didn't notice himself outside number 4 until Dudley said "Well I'm going to work now" then added "If you would like to come get something decent on"  
  
After 15 minutes he appeared at the bottom of the Lake District with Dudley when they walked into a warehouse. They went up the stairs and Dudley signed in and went into Mr Evan's office.  
  
"Ugh take a seat" Mr Evans said as he fuddled with the catch of his briefcase "I hear from young Mr Dursley that you are looking for a job"  
  
"Um yes Mr Evans" He replied hoarsely as he didn't even expect to be here today and hadn't been prepared  
  
"No need for that name son" then added "Just call me Jack"  
  
"Ok Jack" He forced out feeling slightly calmer and more relaxed  
  
After a minute silence while Jack tried to open the brief case he let it go all over the desk and onto the floor  
  
"Don't worry I'll help sir" He rushed out as he started to descend to pick up the items on the floor when Jack startled said "Now now don't worry about it" But Harry had already seen it, a long holly wand about 10 inch's.  
  
"Now give me that here" He said out loud while muttering something's like "Going to have to obliviate"  
  
"No, I never knew you was a wizard, was you sent to spy on me?" He accused while anger started to flare up  
  
"Spy? Why would I spy?" Jack retorted  
  
As Harry could hear the confusion and hurt at being accused for something he replied with one word "Dumbledore"  
  
"What's with Dumbledore? Why would he have you to be spied on? Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
He pointed his wand at Harry's head then noticed the scar  
  
"Harry? Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? My my is a honour, how long you been living here?"  
  
Instead of being gawked at he decided to ask "How long have you been outside the magical world?"  
  
"Hmm" Jack thought "Around 16 years"  
  
"So around the time Voldemort fell" Other than the time Jack flinched he collectively answered  
  
"Yes, I was an auror and I had to hide" He explained "No one wanted to be in the open since the leftover followers was looking for information about he who must not be named whereabouts. After 3 years I had met someone and settled down here instead of returning"  
  
"Are you related to me?" He blurted out before he could help it.  
  
"Yes I think, I was your mothers youngest cousin" then pondered on "Why you ask?"  
  
"Just a hunch" Then thought about a new question "Why not return? With Voldemort returning" Then carried on ignoring the little squeak "They need all the aurors they can get"  
  
"He's back? Are you sure? You could be mistaken couldn't you?" Jack said at barely a whisper.  
  
"Yes he's back, I saw him" Harry said firmly and determined as he wasn't ready for another argument like last years.  
  
"Ok ok, I believe you" He continued in a whisper "I'm going to have to return, defiantly since my son will be going Hogwarts this year"  
  
"That's good" He said absently "You could be a danger, you know" He seemed to cower under the gaze of Jack Evans but continued "Being related to me that is, you should talk to Dumbledore" The conversation continued with. "What has he been doing lately?"  
  
At the end of the night Jack turned to Harry and proposed "I can give you a job" Then took on a thoughtful expression "£5 a hour if you tutor Mark, he's my son see and help him through the summer with basic defence do theory first, then I'll take you to Diagon ally to pick up your things"  
  
"What about underage magic?" Was Harry's question but was cut off halfway through  
  
"What about it?" Then added "You will be of age soon and before you come to Hogwarts magic is permitted. Now would you like to meet Mark?"  
  
"Tomorrow, if I can? It's just I gotta go home or my uncle will have a fit" He pronounced while spitting uncle out with venom"  
  
"Well ok, see you tomorrow" Jack said while cheerfully waving him off.  
  
When he got in he heard a heated argument going on.  
  
"WHERE IS HE SON" He heard the raised grunting of his uncle  
  
"GETTING A JOB DAD, JUST LIKE YOU TOLD HIM TOO" And even louder voice sounded out.  
  
He thought it best to go in there and sort it out when he was greeted by the most unusual sight, his uncle veron yelling at Dudley.  
  
Even when Dudley did something really bad he didn't get yelled at.  
  
"NOW WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN, YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN SMOKING LIKE DUDLEY!" His uncle's large purple face shouted at him.  
  
He decided shouting wasn't the best route so settled with a calm innocent tone. "I was discussing arrangements for my job, just like you told me too" He sounded out putting an extra meaning to "you"  
  
During this time his uncle shocked him again "Good at least one boy in this house can do as his told"  
  
He thought this was a little unfair so shot back "Well if it weren't for Dudley I wouldn't have a job" He decided to go one farther and try to get on Dudley's good side and added. "It's your fault Dudley smokes; you should have raised him better"  
  
His uncle's calm tone ended there with a shout that even Dumbledore could probably hear all the way from Hogwarts. "GET OUT BOTH OF YOU, BOTH OF YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECES OF FILTH BOTH OF YOU BY TOMORROW MORNING" He blurted before pushing both him and Dudley through the kitchen door and slamming it so hard the hinges nearly fell off.  
  
He looked at Dudley and offered. "We need to go, you have to come with me"  
  
Dudley responded with a jeer. "Why should I do anything with you"  
  
He put on the mild thoughtful expression he had earlier and said. "Well because you would most likely be attacked and I don't need another death on my conscience"  
  
"Another? What does that mean?"  
  
He responded "I'll just tell you later"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here"  
  
"Fine bye Dudley"  
  
He thought to himself as he walked up Privet Drive with his belongings how odd it would look with 2 boys, one with a broomstick trunk and owl perched on his shoulder.  
  
He then saw what could be off help, a new woman at number 2 Privet Drive. She had long violet hair that made him call out. "Tonks? Is that you?" The violet haired woman turned around and cheerfully waved him over. "Wotcher Harry, why have you got your stuff out?"  
  
"Err well" He started uncomfortably "I've been sort of kicked out and I need a place to stay.  
  
"Fine come in" She sighed  
  
He walked into the front room where it looked although she had just got there.  
  
"Sorry about the boxes" She explained nervously "I've just got here, anyway" She started on a more cheerful note "You may e able to stay here provided you stay at the Dursley's for 2 nights a week to keep the wards around this area at strength"  
  
"That's brilliant" He than started getting nervous "Does Dumbledore know?"  
  
Her answer was short but clear "No" He accused in a mocking voice. "He will be mad you know? Not that I care he can be as mad as he wants with me, are you ok about it?"  
  
She provided another short answer "Yes" Then added "Get yourself comfortable then start helping me unpack"  
  
Despite her cheery tone he had a nagging suspicion that before he looked into her eyes she was mad at him. "Ok" Then after a few minutes of watching her try to cook breakfast he offered "Do you need any help there?"  
  
"Yes gladly" She replied as she gave him the frying pan.  
  
Once breakfast was done he shouted "Breakfasts ready"  
  
CRASH  
  
"Tonks you all right?" He yelled trying to find the noise. "Yeah" Then quickly added in a rush "You mind helping me?" He found her stuck in a cardboard box "Hmm" He wondered aloud so she could hear "Maybe I should leave her there?" "NOO" She squealed "Please I don't like being upside down"  
  
As he was pulling her out she said "You sorta sounded like kreecher when you did that"  
  
"Did I?" Then for a little joke "Filthy half-breeds always falling into boxes" And was just quick enough to duck as Tonks lunged at him. "Hmm" He muttered in her ear as he helped her up "Maybe you should stay away from open boxes?" After 3 hours he looked at the clock and noticed he was half hour late for his meeting Mark  
  
"Hey" He shouted, looking for Tonks then once he got a reply of "Yea?" He announced where he had to go and went off.  
  
"Hey Mark?" He asked a lone boy eating his sandwich on a bench outside his father's workplace "Yeah" Mark muttered Despite Marks less than friendly answer he decided to introduce himself. "Hello I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Extending a hand for Mark to shake. "Oh, I was wondering where you was, where was you your 45 minutes late?" "I helped a friend unpack" He said "Anyway have you got a private area to study?" "Yeah, I just got to go tell my dad where were going" then Mark hastily added "Maybe you should come too"  
  
Up in Evans office the first thing that happened was him being offered a sherbet lemon by none other than Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Ugh hello Professor" He managed to stammered out "What brings you here?" "Just coming for a chat with an old friend" the blue twinkle in his eyes gleaming "And I hear you have changed your living arrangements?" "Well that is true, but it isn't any of your business" He growled "I'm afraid it isn't but it isn't safe there" But before he could cut in Dumbledore added "Neither is any number on Privet Drive, you see your uncle was killed today on the M25 and this was odd" "Why was it? He must have been murdered" He tried to retort but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"You see he died in a car crash" The old twinkle gone "It looked natural except for the fact he wasn't supposed to be on the M25. He couldn't have been murdered unless someone ordered him to crash. There is more important news though"  
  
"What could be more important?" Guilt starting to bare into him, then it dawned onto him.  
  
"Professor we have to get back" But was cut off quickly again.  
  
"All in due time number 2 is safe; I have just recently put the Findus charm on the house myself"  
  
"What about number 4?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed loudly he looked older than ever before.  
  
"It is not being watched, your aunt committed suicide in front of us, we fear they was under the impro curse there is one thing we need, where's your cousin?"  
  
"He is downstairs working" Jack Evans voice sounded from the corner  
  
"Would you kindly get him Harry, it's time a secret comes out" Dumbledore said looking Harry in the eyes with his now dull blue eyes.  
  
When Harry brought Dudley up he was rather shocked to see a old man asking him if he wanted a lemon sherbet.  
  
"I have good news and I have very bad news Mr Dursley, what do you want first?" Dudley hesitated at first then replied "Bad news" even when he said it he appeared to know what happened.  
  
Dudley sat there solemnly shedding tears in a fashion but was shocked to find out both his parents had died but still croaked out "Good news"  
  
"You can help us capture the force that is responsible for this, you are a wizard" Dudley being a wizard was shocking but no more so than the Dark Lords army was being considered a force now.  
  
"Coarse we would need o train to get into Harry's year at Hogwarts, what do you say?"  
  
"Ok, I want revenge" In a cold tone  
  
"Excellent. Now we need to prepare where you can..." "Why can't I stay at home" Dudley interrupted  
  
"It's not safe, plus's you cannot be safe. You will stay at the headquarters. Harry will stay at number 2 except for 2 days in which he will train you."  
  
Harry felt the need to speak up "I promised Jack I'd train Mark"  
  
"Yes" Dumbledore answered "That's true, but there coming to headquarters soon. I must leave now Dudley, Mark and Jack touch this portkey Portus he cast while pointing to a coffee mug" Once they had gone Dumbledore bid Harry good day. On the way Harry couldn't help thinking "This had to be my way out" 


	3. Chapter 2 :The New Order Headquarters

Chapter 2 - The new Order Headquarters  
  
Sorry about my past chapter, bear with me this is my 1st fic so I'll try to pick the quality up as I go along.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter this wouldn't be fan fiction you Fing idiot. Anyway contact me on AIM at Be0t if you would like to Beta. This will be posted on my site soon once I buy my domain and set it up with Dream weaver. If you would like me to host talk to me on AIM. All right I'm going to need you to vote on these topics You can review if you want  
  
While spending time with Tonks he had learned a lot about her.  
  
She is only 19, spent 2 years as an trainee auror and with Voldemort returning to power so she had been made a full time auror instead of the traditional 3 years. He contemplated everything she had done for him as he drifted off to sleep...  
  
Harry awoke to a crash.  
  
"Tonks?" he yelled  
  
"Yes?" He heard her call back distantly.  
  
"Well have you had breakfast?"  
  
"No, I can make some if you'd like?" then hastily added "We do need to paint today though so it would only be a light snack, the fumes make me sick"  
  
Feeling quite guilty he replied "No thanks, what room should I work on?"  
  
For two weeks Tonks had been trying anything to make him happy, he wasn't really happy but liked the fact she cared.  
  
He also liked the fact she didn't baby him then remembering his arrangement with Dumbledore reminded Tonks downstairs  
  
"Hey, when do I have to see the new headquarters" then seeing her hurt look very quickly and softly added "I just mean I need to teach Mark and Dudley for 2 days a week and it's been 2 weeks"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I mean I like it here and"  
  
"It's ok I know" Despite acting brightly she cheered up a lot "I can ask Dumbledore tonight at the meeting, oh and I'll get your post"  
  
"My post?"  
  
"Yes it's parchment with letters on"  
  
"I know that but what about it?!" Harry exuberated.  
  
"We had to screen it, with you know who back there's no telling what hex could be inside one"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
For the remainder of the day he worked on painting the top floor corridor bright orange (Tonks had bright colours everywhere Orange, Red, pink just like her hair) while Tonks was at headquarters.  
  
At around 11:30 he heard a crash from below defining Tonks returning.  
  
"Hey Tonks"  
  
"Wotcher Harry, umm ok here's your post" She greeted handing over a stack of letters. "Also everyone from the order says hello, well everyone except Snape"  
  
"I'd be more worried that he did say anything nice to me" He added  
  
While looking through his post he recognised the was seal with a seal of the Ministry of Magic, curiously he opened it and distantly got worried.  
  
After figuring out he didn't care what his future brings and highly doubted being alive to have a future hastily tour the letter open.  
  
Figuring this scores could reflect in helping him with the prophecy.  
  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approches...  
  
Born to those who have thrice defied him,  
  
Born as the seventh month dies...  
  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
  
But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
  
And either must die at the hand of the other  
  
For neither can live while the other survives...  
  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."  
  
To Harry James Potter Congratulations on completing your 5th year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed are your OWL Examination results and a list of future courses you can take. We have to remind you that only 8 NEWT and ANEWT courses can be chosen unless chosen by selection.  
  
Astronomy – O Defence against the dark arts – O Potions – O Care of Magical creatures – O Transfiguration - O Charms - O Divination - O  
  
Herbology – O  
  
2 Certificates are awarded for each subject. You have a total of 16 Outstanding OWL's "Whoa how in the?" "What Harry?" "I got 16 OWL's" "How? Oh that's it" Handing a piece of parchment that fell on the floor to Harry  
  
Harry Sorry about last year hope there's no hard feelings Cornelius Fudge  
  
Harry was shocked; he wondered what his real results were but found he didn't care. He deserved it, for all last year he felt he deserved it so therefore finished the first letter.  
  
We are pleased to inform you that the following courses are available.  
  
NEWT Potions NEWT Astronomy NEWT Defence against the dark arts NEWT Care of Magical creatures NEWT Transfiguration NEWT Charms NEWT Divination NEWT Herbology ANEWT Animagus ANEWT Legilimens and Occlumens ANEWT Duelling ANEWT Curses, Hexes, and Jinxes ANEWT Healing  
  
Please press your wand at the 9 subjects you want to take Note: NEWT is 1 year, if passed a NEWT you move onto ANEWT ANEWT's = 1 – 2 year  
  
He quickly marked Potions DADA Transfiguration and charms. "Hmm Tonks what other subjects should I take?"  
  
"Animagus looks good, but you should take Legilimens and Occlumens"  
  
"Yes" Harry replied while marking them. "I recon I should take Duelling and Curses, Hexes, and Jinxes" Then marked them "Harry"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You need to get ready, we have to leave"  
  
"Oh right" then remembering it was late "Hmm Tonks?" "Yes" Sounding quite impatient  
  
"It is sorta late"  
  
"It is tomorrow"  
  
With a look at the clock he could see she was right it was pointing to 12:52 PM "Ok I'll be down in 10 minutes"  
  
15 minutes later he appeared downstairs to find an old shoe with a piece of parchment Hmm curiously he picked the boot up to remove the parchment but got the unpleasant pulling of the navel that was associated with a portkey.  
  
He landed in an dirty alleyway that smelled remotely like onions.  
  
Panic took him as he realised he was in a dark ally alone with a powerful wizard trying to kill him.  
  
Suddenly he heard a trash can being knocked over.  
  
"Harry" He heard Tonks voice answer from the general direction of the fallen can "Yes, where are you?"  
  
"Here" She said as she stepped out of the shadows and had to stifle a laugh, she had obviously fallen over the trash can and had now got rubbish over her with a very distinctive banana pealing on her shoulder.  
  
"Why are we here?" He managed to get out withought laughing. "We have to take the train to get to headquarters" She whispered and added "Remus should be at the station"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Secretly he didn't want to face Remus because of the guilt that was still there but just under the service, he hoped seeing Remus wouldn't cause it to poke through. Tonks looked him and pointed at a band on an old rocking chair . "Ok Harry you need to wear this on your arm" She said while pulling her own band up her arm.  
  
"Right" He replied rather hesitantly at such a weird request but put it on anyway.  
  
"Where do we go Tonks?"  
  
"Just follow me and be quiet"  
  
Thinking this would be hard for Tonks followed her out of the ally and up the street. At the end of the street they had walked past a shop that was the entrance to the ministry of magic and was positive they had seen a hag arrived at an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Umm Tonks?".  
  
"Be quiet" She replied with a quiet tone but was firm and laced with nervousness. As they approached the warehouse he noticed it wasn't a warehouse, the old boarded up windows and prison like walls were moulding into a rather obscure elevator.  
  
It was like the old ones, with big black bars but it also had some wire around it.  
  
"Ok Harry this is the way to the station" She answered his inquisitive look with a short reply that left more questions than answered.  
  
"Right..." He trailed off wondering whether to still be quiet or not.  
  
He watched as Tonks as she opened the door with a greyish black key that looked more like a spinney torture device.  
  
"Come on" She said as she pulled him over and into the elevator.  
  
He wondered now if this was Tonks or an impostor.  
  
"Umm Tonks where does this go?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"To the station" She answered as he just noticed a twinkle in her eye that made his heart flutter before she pulled a lever on the side down.  
  
He only had 2 seconds to think "Damn" as the elevator took a plunging dive at rocket speed curve around a few corners go down a bit more then shoot upwards again thrusting him into the cold concrete floor of the elevator.  
  
He could notice Tonks next to him sitting down although she had been doing this for along time which he reminded himself that she probably had.  
  
Just then a cold stern voice that reminded him of McGonagall sounded down. "Welcome to the station have a pleasant ride" That emitted around them like the ministry of magic's elevators.  
  
He followed Tonks out of the elevator while trying to keep a hold of his dinner.  
  
"Ok Harry do not be alarmed about this"  
  
He heard Tonks mutter from the side of her mouth when coming to a standstill.  
  
He observed the scene around them and noticed something about this shocked him.  
  
"Erm Tonks where are the tracks?" He asked starting to get worried.  
  
She didn't answer as Remus approached he had more grey hairs he noticed.  
  
"I was thinking you were going to be late Remus" Tonks asked him completely ignoring Harry's question.  
  
"Hi Professor" Harry managed to choke out really getting a bad feeling about this while staring into the deep black tunnel that had just materialised in front of them that looked ominous with it's blood stains.  
  
"Hello Harry Tonks" He heard Remus from just behind him "The trains going to be here soon"  
  
"But Sir there's no tra...WOAH" He was swept of his feet again this time so fast he could feel the wind against his eyeballs as they started to water but he kept them open as not to see the tunnel around them and realised they were slowing down until SPAT. He had landed into a soft yet strong and sticky invisible barrier and heard Remus next to him say.  
  
"Don't call me Professor Harry I haven't been one for 3 years now"  
  
He had to laugh at this "Don't you think we should exchange pleasantries when we aren't attacked by a barrier?" He replied to the older man grinning.  
  
"It's actually a spider web that we managed to get off some spiders in the forbidden forest" The older man replied to him.  
  
"Well how do we get out?" He replied more comfortably seeing his old professor had actually been god, it was either that or he was relived he wasn't dead yet.  
  
"We wait" Came the reply from Tonks that hadn't talked much from landing in the web and he couldn't blame her.  
  
The web had gotten tangled with her long pink curly hair and forced her face first into the web instead of back first like the two males.  
  
Stifling laughs they noticed 2 people walking down the hallway as they turned the corner he saw that they were wearing long red think robes that looked like they were made out of dragon skin.  
  
"Hello Davis" He heard Remus call out to the right of him.  
  
The one called Davis held out a long black rod over him Remus then Tonks. He then gave the thumbs up to his partner who pressed a button on the side.  
  
"Hello Remus Dumbledore is waiting for you " The one called Davis answered Remus after the silence as Harry, Tonks and Remus dropped down onto the cold hard pavement.  
  
"Thanks Davis" He quickly answered the man as he directed Harry towards a big door at the end of the hallway they had just turned into.  
  
"Orders Orders" He heard Remus command the door.  
  
He figured it must be the password as the big brown doors started to open from the rich black locks, when he looked closely he could see fangs on the clasps.  
  
He was however snapped out of his thoughts from Remus's booming voice that bounced off the walls "Welcome to the entrance of the phoenix!" Then carried on in a quieter voice though it was still strong and firm.  
  
"You Harry Potter have been chosen to join the Order of the Phoenix" At this Fawkes appeared out of a flame "If you agree touch Fawkes and sign this document"  
  
He motioned over to the Brightly coloured scarlet swan sized bird then over to a document with a Phoenix feather quill next to it.  
  
As he approached Fawkes gave a pleasant trill and motioned to stroke him. He stroked Fawkes as he got nearer and started to read the document.  
  
I Harry James Potter agree to the rules of the Phoenix which is to follow the light side in the fight against Voldemort. .  
  
Brief yet highly detailed, in the end he picked up the Phoenix feather quill and signed his name.  
  
Once finished the quill and parchment erupted into flames and Fawkes flew into a fire vortex.  
  
They was replaced with another quill he realised after studying it, it was black with a big Phoenix feather (No doubly from Fawkes's tail) and a pendant of an Phoenix with the initials engraved HJP.  
  
While examining the pendent he hadn't noticed a new door that had been formed leading downwards .  
  
"Come on Harry" Remus said in his normal kind voice that he was used to hearing as he followed Remus and Tonks towards the door.  
  
"Where exactly are we" Harry asked even though he presumed they were in London or close.  
  
His thoughts were confirmed when Tonks replied "London, we are currently next to the lowest level of Gringotts infract I think we are actually in a vault" Casually walking through the black gates that bore a Phoenix engraved mark similar to his pendant but with a lot more details.  
  
"Welcome Harry" He heard and followed the sound of his voice to Dumbledore standing at the end of what he thinks to be the entrance hall.  
  
"We are near Gringotts but these tunnels was built long ago by Vampires craning for the gold" Dumbledore's usual kind voice continued "Come now, we are just about to start the meeting" As he led them to a polished brown door.  
  
The first thing he saw was an extremely large round table that accounted around 30 people.  
  
"This Harry is the ring leaders of the Order" Remus surmised "You are the newest member"  
  
"Now Harry follow me through here, we need to rank you" Dumbledore said putting an arm round his shoulder and leading him into an oval room with and crystal ball with swirling black mist in it then as Dumbledore shut the door he continued.  
  
"Place your finger tips onto the outside but not your thumb"  
  
As Harry reached down he felt the coldness creep over him then he touched the ball he felt a warm sensation sweep over him coming from the tips that felt like the Disillusionment Charm mad-eye had put on him last year.  
  
He looked into it unable to take his eyes from it then a number started to take shape 988 Then the heat went and he looked over to Dumbledore with a look saying "Did I do it right?  
  
"Yes hmm" Dumbledore replied "You are ranked 11" Showing a brass instrument with a red floating marker in some silkily white substance pointing to a rune.  
  
"Lets go start the meeting Harry" Replacing his hand onto his shoulder and pulling him out the oval room and back to the meeting room with the large table.  
  
Now he looked closely on the brown wood was runes Dumbledore asked a elderly witch to move down and conjured another chair that looked like the other rich black wood with blood red silk lining it.  
  
"Harry is the new number 11 rank in the Order!" Dumbledore announced, this followed with whispering and murmurs from the other members some that sounded like "His just a boy" and he must be pretty powerful".  
  
He could distinctly see Bill and Arthur along with a few of the Hogwarts teaching staff, Professor Snape looking as greasy as ever and baring his usual hate filled glare that was aimed at him as he noted with satisfaction he could see he was ranked 13.  
  
Little Flitwick Sitting on his usual stack of pillows so he can see over the table at number 5.  
  
Professor McGonagall droning the number 8 section with her stern gaze.  
  
"This is the newest member of the 50 we are hoping to get" Dumbledore carried on after the whispers stopped "Ok lets start the meeting, Severus"  
  
As Snape stood up wearing a look that made him look like some tragic war hero he spoke "There is nothing new, the dark lord is apparently rumoured to have left England his whereabouts are unknown"  
  
"Thank you Severus" Dumbledore continued "Harry have you felt anything in your scar" He asked giving him a meaningful look.  
  
"No sir" Then added "It's odd could it be that the connection isn't that strong because Voldemort has left England like Snape suggested?"  
  
"DO NOT SPEAK H..." Snape started to rant before Dumbledore put up a silencing hand.  
  
"Possibly" Dumbledore concluded letting them know it was settled for now "Xavier have you had news yet?"  
  
"The vampires are tempted" The man called Xavier said standing up, he looked very dark and wore a dirty silver cloak "They want there rights but are not looking for an open war, they remember how many the lost last time"  
  
"Just as I thought please continue your work, I daresay everyone would like to get some sleep" Though the clatter of chairs Tonks walked over "Wotcher Harry the men's dormitory's are down the end"  
  
"Yeah Harry follow me" Remus called out from across the table leading the way towards the entrance hall again.  
  
"Harry I know this is soon but we have to get Sirius will read"  
  
"Ok" Slightly dreading this  
  
"What date do you want it?" Remus slowly pressed on  
  
"Anytime" Not really caring.  
  
"How about august the 5th?" In a soft voice  
  
"That would be good" Trying to get to bed before this subjects pressed on.  
  
"Ok" Remus replied rather doubtful that it would be good but stayed silent until they reached an arc that had markings that strongly reminded him of the runes from the veil in the department of mysteries.  
  
As he entered the once gloomy dark cold corridor tuned into a brilliant lit room. Now recovered from the shock he looked around to see hundreds of coves with thick silk in blood red colouring.  
  
Remus led him over to the first row to see his nametag blazed on the side plaque in rich silver letters.  
  
"Ok this is your cove for when you stay overnight" Then pointing to a few coves down the end "That is where Mark and Dudley stay. Goodnight" Then after receiving a nod from Harry walked briskly to a cove down the end that he assumed was his.  
  
He opened the silk to reveal a bed; it was more like a luxury chair in blood red. Settling himself down onto the bed he realised it was very comfy so quickly drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
He was woken by Marks over exited voice yelling "Harry Wake UP!!!"  
  
And feeling quite groggily replied with "Hey mark" but it got caught up with "Hymk"  
  
Then noticing Dudley, which was quite hard to miss but he looked less like the spoilt kid and more of a sad weeping kid Harry had been after Sirius death.  
  
"Hey you two" Then added as his stomach let out a loud growl "Where's breakfast"  
  
"Hey well it's down the end of the entrance hall on the right" Dudley responded  
  
"Could you start training us today Harry" Mark suggestion brought a nod from Dudley so said "Have you got a wand?"  
  
This brought a nod from Mark while Dudley got his out and held it like his old smeltlings stick and had to laugh, he couldn't imagine Dudley with a wand and now it's in front of him it seemed almost natural to him.  
  
On the way to the breakfast hall he had learned that Mark and Dudley had moved onto basic 2nd year stuff (Mark is only learning the basics while Dudley was going into depth)  
  
At first he noticed the dining hall wasn't vary grand, it looked like it could host 12 people at most and had such a dark demeanour that would leave Grimwald place jealous.  
  
After breakfast he worked covering second year and third year defence. In the end they probably thought he was as paranoid as mad eye until he saw Dumbledore ushering him into the entrance hall.  
  
"Now Harry I am determined to tell you everything as not to keep you into the dark" Then told him "This cavern was from a Vampire tribe that hid from the Ministry after the events in 1782, unfortunately they lost too much blood and got driven into blood lust before killing each other. It's similar to what's happing to the giants now except there are vampires in other countries that fled. The Order used to have a grand hall before Grindlewald ordered Hitler to bomb the city above the resource. Many artefacts and weapons were lost and no one knows where it is now. We think Voldemort may be trying to get the weapons namely the Hope of Life which was in the cavern when it fell but his numbers are low, the reason your scar don't hurt is because his recruiting outside England.".  
  
"Sir what about Azkaban and the Dementors?"  
  
"They are not yet under the control of Voldemort because his forces are low." With a deep sigh Dumbledore added "We found bodies of Muggles near Azkaban, they were possibly given as a trade for them death eaters in his inner circle."  
  
"So he just left all those outside his inner circle?" He quizzed  
  
"Yes you see Voldemort is responsible for his circle, then the others are responsible for there own circles and are rarely summoned by Voldemort and mostly by the circles leaders."  
  
"Right..." Harry replied unable to realise why he should know all this.  
  
"Go on now" Dumbledore ushered him back "Want a lemon drop" He said offering a tin.  
  
"Thanks" Taking a lemon drop "I'll see you later sir"  
  
"Bye"  
  
He walked back to the kitchen while processing the new information as he looked round and noticed how dark the colours were even dried blood in the corners.  
  
"Wotcher Harry" Cried a Harry bouncing Tonks "We can go Diagon Ally on the way back if ya want"  
  
After saying goodbye to everyone they left, this time no train they just walked into a room of portkey's in which Tonks explained the Train and Elevator were only there for security so they could have the portkey's to go to locations across the wizarding world such as Hogsmead and Hogwarts. He decided to first head over to Gringotts but caught a look of a red speck near Quality Quidditch Supplies and headed over. He arrived there and saw a familiar redhead and called out "RON!!" as he approached suddenly everything went black.  
  
Ok 7th July next update then every Wednesday and Saturday after.  
  
Thanks to LoneWolf5 who helped formatting this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3 Ron

Chapter 3 – Ron  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I do own this (New lying pastels with each colour gives a new style of lying)  
  
Ok stop flames it's rather annoying you know, especially when some people haven't even written or attempted writing a fanfic. Read and Review if you like I do not pressure people for reviews unlike most people so if you have anything bad to say tell me on AIM or YIM not through Reviews. Thank you.  
  
As he saw light he was briefly aware of still being around Diagon ally before asking. "What Happened?" Harry asked Tonks as he sat up on the rough cobblestone street.  
  
"Well Ron punched you" A new hesitant voice that belonged to Herminie proclaimed and a angry lump began to boil in his chest.  
  
"Why!" He demanded starting to get angry and rip Ron's throat out.  
  
"I'll tell you later" She replied in a tone that suggests it would be a stupid idea to talk about it here.  
  
For the first time during this exchange Tonks spoke up. "Ron's gone now we should just continue to Gringotts" Slightly raising her voice to cover the noise from the shoppers around them.  
  
Hermione piped in quickly "Yeah we can tell you about it later" Almost pleading with him.  
  
While walking through Diagon ally he realised lots of people where filling in around Gringotts and many was walking out with extra weight.  
  
"Ugh Tonks" He questioned "Why are people filling in around Gringotts?"  
  
"People are scarred that the goblins are going to go over You-know-who's side" Giving a glance at Harry she went on "It's stupid though, you-know-who killed lots of goblin family's that refused him"  
  
"Yeah" Hermione joined in "Bill told me about the old bank manager, he was killed along with Gregory Forbs. He was the Minister of Magic back then. Since then the goblins have been neutral.  
  
As they walked up to one of the goblins he got thinking. Had he got any other accounts? He remembered Hagrid telling him that Dumbledore had kept his key. Maybe he had more?  
  
"Hello?" He asked the goblin. The gobbling gave a grunt of welcome so went on.  
  
"Err do you keep records on peoples accounts cause I would like an account overview of all the accounts in the name of Harry James Potter?. He enquired awkwardly as Tonks gave him an inquisitive glance and Hermione had left to set up her own account.  
  
"Yes we do" He must have just realised who he was serving because he looked up straight for his forehead where the lightning bolt scar was located. "Right Mr Potter" He adopted a superior tone "Mr Tantook requests your presents and would like to discuss some business" He replied leading the way across the smooth tile floor and to an old richly stained door with a golden name tag of Mr Tantook.  
  
"Who's Mr Tantook" He whispered to Tonks. "The bank manger" She replied happily "You must really be important to meet him or belong to an old family"  
  
An old family in the Wizarding world is a pureblood family. They are a family consisted of wizarding blood with no Muggles (Non wizarding) relatives. Tonks with a muggleborn father must feel it an honour to be in here, however he felt it to belong to a group of people closely resembling Death eaters.  
  
As he entered the office he saw how eloquently designed it was with old artefacts. He saw an elderly goblin up at the front of the desk which was the same colour of the large stained doors at then entrance to the office.  
  
By this time the goblin had excused himself and made for his unattended desk leaving Him Tonks and Mr Tantook alone.  
  
"Right Mr Potter" The goblin started in a pleasant voice that was very unlike the goblins that attended the vaults. "Here is all the Deeds artefacts and money you own" Mr Tantook said holding out a light folder with Harry James Potter of the outside in fine elegant gold writing. He opened the front page and on the first page was an elegant crest with a golden Phoenix on it surrounded by fiery red smoke. There was an elegant patch of writing on the bottom but he couldn't make out what it said.  
  
He opened the second page and it was entitled The Family Tree. He looked up and couldn't believe it he was a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, tracing it downwards he saw that after him was a direct line and surrounding were light wizards but with dark wizards closely related to them.  
  
He saw on one side was the Dumbledore's, is Dumbledore married he wondered? As he saw a gold and red line connect him and a witch called Miranda Hopkirk. He wondered where he heard the name and recognised it from somewhere.  
  
Figuring he could read it later he skipped the first few pages of it where he saw a few family's he was closely related too. Apparently his family did not shun out family members due to the choices they made.  
  
He stopped at the page of deeds before being briefly distracted by Tonks sitting innocently twirling a pink strand of hair round her index finger. He realised what she had done when he saw a few shreds of cracked glass on the floor.  
  
Continuing to read the deeds he could only find 3 homes and 1 plot of land which from revising History magic realised it was very uncommon to only have this amount and pureblood family usually had ten or more properties.  
  
He didn't mind though, at least he wouldn't get extra attention.  
  
He had a villa in an old city off the coast of Spain that he was pretty sure didn't even exist must be an untraceable charm he thought.  
  
He saw Tonks starting to get restless so called her over. "Tonks wanna help me over here?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure I wanna see how much money Mr boy-who-lived has" Mocking him then walking over tripping over the elegant red rug.  
  
"Ok sure" He answered absentmindedly going back to reading the characteristics of his properties.  
  
He saw Godrics hollow was the smallest of the properties while he had an old manor up north that he should be worth a lot.  
  
Flipping the page over to artefacts he saw a long list of them and there locations, the one that caught his eye was the sword he had retrieved from the sorting hat down in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Flipping the page over to money and vaults he found a little list of 5, one he thought was only his only had 650 gallons which was probably around 800 before he started spending from it.  
  
In total it was around 2 million gallons in total.  
  
2 Million gallons from people that have died for me he thought harshly.  
  
While reading what he owned he didn't notice Mr Tantook returning before his stern warm voice interrupted him.  
  
"Mr Potter" He said then spoke softly again when Harry's attention was on him "I have an offer for you. You see we are losing a lot of favour towards the public. We ask you to give several interviews to get our ratings in return we will give you the contents of the Death Eaters vaults that are about to be seized."  
  
"Why would I giving interviews help?" He asked uncertainly the thought wasn't too bad getting his hands on gold from people he put rightfully in jail than from people that had died for him...  
  
"Well you see" He said honestly "People look up to you, you are a symbol for the light your like Dumbledore before he faced the last dark lord if you show yours views that Gringotts is safe for there money they will store there money here."  
  
It made sense he thought so decided to agree "Will I get any other perks for agreeing for this?"  
  
Trying to get more out of this. He knew he was being greedy but wanted more out of this if he was going to be going into the public eye.  
  
"A full sized top security vault as well as a bottomless money bag with the new muggle mode, no insurance rates either but you will still get interest, just sign here"  
  
Handing a black feather quill out with an official piece of parchment with fine black ink.  
  
Once Harry and Tonks got out of there it was 2 in the afternoon and they realised Hermione had probably gone shopping without them cause they had took so long. The bottomless money bag was a black silky pouch with 2 coins on the outside to change from muggle money to wizard money with security charms so that only he can get into it.  
  
"Tonks I need to get a new trunk" He asked her thinking of the limited space in his trunk and the new equipment he needed to get from his list he got this morning from Tonks as they where waiting for a goblin to show them a top security vault that was deep underground and very cold and damp, he could make out flashing lights every now and then and thought that it was a dragon that Hagrid told him guards the vaults.  
  
"Umm ok" She replied looking round for a good shop "Ok let's go there" Dragging him to the left of the ally through the busy shoppers. Tonks had said they where going there to beat the students shopping for new equipment. She was right, they had missed the students completely, they had been replaced by many shoppers stocking up if worst things came to worst. They entered the new shop called Luggage through the ages and walking through into the shop thought it was a good store to open to stop things getting broken into as he saw a very small box with the lid opened.  
  
He reached out and closed it only to notice it disappear. He read the tag on it and found out it was an safe key box for storing little trinkets like keys to there Gringotts vault.  
  
He picked it up thinking it would be good to have and walked into the area that Tonks was looking at with highly polished and expensive trunks.  
  
"I know your not poor Harry, and you deserve one of these" She stated when he drew nearer and looked at the trunks.  
  
Seeing he was only going to spend the Death Eaters money he didn't care how much it cost.  
  
A big trunk caught his eye, with 3 locks on it. He thought it must be like Mad Eyes trunk so bought it and they headed out along Diagon Ally only stopping for some owl treats for Hedwig as they headed to Flourish and Blots.  
  
Here he was out fast because Tonks had reserved all the Books he had needed while he slept and he noted seeing some advanced texts that he was sure wasn't on the equipment list.  
  
They headed towards an old shop that sold cauldrons and had to get a solid Gold Cauldron and an expensive set of potion ingredients, he bought two sets of them so that he could walk into Snapes class with experience.  
  
He knew it was very rare to get into his group because he only accepts a level O and seeing Hermione only got an E and he only got an O because of Fudges interference he was afraid he would be the only one in his class.  
  
As he walked past Quality Quidditch a new broom at the front of the shop caught his eye. "Hey Tonks can we go in there" He asked eagerly "Yeah sure" also mesmerised by the broom.  
  
The tag next to it read: The Star Spark New in the line (Ok not sure of Firebolts specs just say it's a little better at turning and same speed) Extra security charms and solid unbreakable golden case.  
  
He thought with all the money he had he may as well spend it. "Coming through Coming through" He yelled to get through to the old fashioned till.  
  
"Ok I'll take two Star Sparks and 3 snitches." He asked loudly as everyone gasped  
  
"Egh ok that's 3024 gallons each for the brooms so 6048 and 1000 for the balls so 7048 please" Said the shocked salesman.  
  
"Why did you do that Harry" Tonks exclaimed as they left "Oh yeah I heard your birthdays next week so here" He said giving her one of the brooms  
  
She knew it would be pointless arguing so just kept walking with a smile on her face.  
  
By the time they reached the Leakey cauldron they where tired so decided to stay at Grimmauld place because the trip back to surrey would take a long time and they where tired. The wards had been replaced since he had got word they had failed.  
  
Once they got outside he couldn't see number twelve anywhere.  
  
"Remember focus on the memory of the parchment" Tonks explained.  
  
Once number 12 appeared.  
  
"Tonks not" BING BING "The bell" He tried to tell her.  
  
"Sorry" She said her eyes downcast but then realising there was no screaming inside looked up hopefully as Molly opened the door.  
  
Immediately he was grabbed in a bone crushing hug "How are you Harry dear, you look so thin?"  
  
Thinking this was true, he didn't eat much cause of his and Tonks cooking because of the dinner was usually micro waved. "I'm fine Mrs Weasley" "Call me Molly dear, why are you hear anyway" She asked looking at Tonks for an explanation and ushered them into the kitchen where the Grangers and the Weasley family was seated except for Charlie and Percy. He noticed Ron was staring daggers at him at an empty table while the Twins was beckoning him over to the table they where sitting at over in the corner of the room.  
  
He approached the twins giving greetings and asking how there summers where when they told him about WWW there new business that he was the sole benefactor for.  
  
"Harry you see"  
  
"We feel bad about not"  
  
"Paying you back"  
  
"And we know"  
  
"You have all the money you need" "So we have decided you"  
  
"Get all our products free"  
  
"OF Charge!" They both coursed.  
  
"And"  
  
"We won't"  
  
"Take no for an"  
  
"Answer" They continued.  
  
Once he had agreed he went over to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione can I have a word?" He asked her while her Parents where talking to to Molly and Arthur.  
  
"Yeah sure" She replied following him into the drawing room.  
  
"What's wrong with Ron?" He asked starting to get agitated for having to sit through dinner with Ron staring daggers at his head.  
  
"Well you see" She said quickly "Ron and I had an argument, he liked me and sort of claimed that I was his and got rather annoyed when I said I didn't even like him like that. Then I told him how I felt about you and he got really mad and hasn't talked to me since" She was crying freely now on his shoulder. (Won't be Harry/Hermione) "He said he was only your friend because of me since 4th year" She proclaimed.  
  
He started to feel angry then saw Ron in the mirror standing in the hallway and before he knew it Harry had jumped over to him and landed a punch square into Ron's face but he didn't stop punching until Hermione dragged him off.  
  
When she had pulled him upstairs he felt he needed to talk to her. He didn't feel this way about Hermione.  
  
"Hermione you know he deserved it" Trying to stop her tears "I'm sorry" Dreading this moment "I don't feel the same way about you, you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that" Most of her tears had gone now but the redness around them still lingered 2Yeah I understand"  
  
"Do you?" He retorted doubtfully.  
  
"Yes" She started in her know-it-all voice "You want someone that is aware of the danger around you and that they can and have to fight"  
  
"Yeah I guess" He replied putting names of people through his head "I'm going to bed" Walking towards the door. "Where's your room" Hermione asked "Downstairs with Tonks but where not staying here." As he got to the landing he turned to face her "I probably won't see you tomorrow so see you on September the 1st" He shut the door before he could see Hermione's all-knowing smile.  
  
As he approached his room he heard a heated argument from the kitchen as he felt a bit thirsty he decided to head there before going to bed.  
  
"WE'LL HE WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT" H e heard Ron yell "HARRY BLOODY POTTER GETS EVERYTHING HE WANTS" He walked in casually and headed for the fridge grabbing some pumpkin juice and pouring himself some of it from the pitcher into a glass.  
  
Ron saw him first and headed over trying to punch him but Harry was quicker dodging it but before he could hit back he was hit by Fred or was it George (Does it really matter he thought). "OH AND NOW HIS GOT MY BROTHERS" Ron yelled picking himself up off the floor. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU RONALD WEASLEY" Molly bellowed as Fred and George took Ron out of the room and Molly followed.  
  
"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said offering a seat to Harry next to her "What happened" She asked  
  
And so he told her what Hermione had said then Tonks handed another letter out with the Hogwarts crest on it. "Well this also came with the other letter" She explained awkwardly.  
  
He opened it curiously.  
  
From the desk of the Gryffindor head of house.  
  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you are the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Enclosed is the Captains pin, when you arrive at Hogwarts I would like you to pick up the Captain pack with all details of the captaincy. Enclosed also is a Prefects pin, the last person to wear it didn't follow the procedures and has been relinquished of there position.  
  
"Oh" He thought this probably sent Ron over the edge not only missing out of the captaincy of the Quidditch team which was his dream he also lost his prefects place. "I guess this explains it" He responded.  
  
The next day they made back to privet drive and life went back to normal if normal is getting up at 5 o clock every morning for training or going to train Mark and Dudley.  
  
Dudley was going to go to one of the less publicised schools in Ireland to be in his 5th year due to them starting a little later.  
  
Finally the weekend rolled around for his first Animagus lesson with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Mr Potter" She started sternly "We are here to learn the art of Animagus. It is not a subject that should be taken lightly" She lectured giving the expression that they were in a classroom instead of Tonks's front room. "We need to brew a Conflexious potion, but first we need to see what your form will be. No one can have more than one form. More than one form may present itself to you but you can only be one." She started sternly.  
  
"We will have to get a part of that animal and enter it into the Conflexious potion. The potion itself is similar to the Polyjuice potion but instead of temporarily turning you into the main ingredient it blends with your DNA allowing you to merge your magical cells into it to transform into it." She let the information set in then continued.  
  
"You will have to put some of your blood into the sliver liquid" She said motioning a flask on the table "Then pour it over a Visual Ball" Motioning to her brown leather case where he assumed it was kept. "Prick yourself and put it into this flask" Handing him a needle she had just transfigured from a strand of hair.  
  
"Ok then" He said grabbing the offered needle then pricking himself with it in the tip of his finger and allowing a droplet of blood fall into the silvery substance.  
  
"Ok now Mr Potter" Grabbing her trunk and placing a blood red orb onto the glass table.  
  
"Drop it onto the orb" She instructed "Ok now look into it and define the animals shown"  
  
Handing him a notepad and a muggle pen, when he looked at her in question she replied that she was half and half from Scotland.  
  
He looked into the orb as the silvery substance hit it. Within seconds there was smoke flying around inside the orb. He looked closer and saw an Eagle, a large brown Eagle with a lightning bolt scar on it's forehead.  
  
"It's a big brown eagle" He told Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What sort of Eagle?" She asked sternly.  
  
"I don't know" He replied lamely realising he should have looked closer.  
  
"No matter" She sighed "Follow me outside, this will be painful but it is needed to fin out your form"  
  
"Drink up" She said offering a new rich red flask to him once they was in the back garden.  
  
He drank it with one big gulp of the strong smelling black liquid. "That tasted worst than polyjuice" He exclaimed as white hot pains erupted inside him.  
  
He could feel his skin burning and within a minute he was spiralled out onto the ground too weak to get up.  
  
"Mr Potter?" McGonagall's stern voice asked him "When did you drink polyjuice? Never mind I don't want to know. You will be pleased with your results" She proclaimed leading him back into the front room.#  
  
"Mr Potter, you are an Royal Eagle." She continued "A Royal Eagle is very rare now days, they battled large dark creatures many decades ago but now days have hidden. The ingredient is only a feather so we should be able to get it by next weeks lesson"  
  
"Yes professor" He replied thankful not to have a overly rare animal.  
  
"I'll send you a book with Professor Snape. Bye Mr Potter" She excused herself at the front door leaving him dreading his first Occlumens lesson.  
  
In fact the lesson wasn't too bad until he called him to practice Legilimens against Tonks.  
  
"Yes sir" He replied to Snape looking at the nervous Tonks standing next to him.  
  
"Legilimens" He said pointing his wand at Tonks. Instantly he was reliving memory's of Hogwarts but they weren't his memory's they where Tonks's memory's coming faster  
  
When the memories stopped he looked over at the sobbing figure of Tonks on the floor and rushed to sooth her totally missing the presence of Snape until a loud couth behind him made him realise it.  
  
"Are you ok Tonks's?" He asked As she nodded her head he helped her downstairs only to return to a frustrated Snape.  
  
"Sir?" He asked.  
  
"Potter" He spat obviously trying to control his temper "Now we have no test subject you cannot learn Legilimens until school time where we can use a teacher" He growled.  
  
Harry may have argued back if not for the fuming potions master looming over him.  
  
"Practice Potter" Snape said before striding out.  
  
He walked down to find Tonks crying in the dining room.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her "I'm sorry" He said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry" She sobbed clutching to his chest as he got closer to her and sat on a chair. He was briefly aware of Tonks sleeping soundlessly as blackness took him into sleep.  
  
He awoke with a big pain in his nose. "Ouch" He yelled "Sorry" Tonks mumbled clutching her head.  
  
He figured she must have banged her head on his nose when she awoke.  
  
"S, ok" He replied then added "Wanna go flying today, I've got a snitch" "Sure!" She exclaimed happily trying to jump up then tripping not remembering Harry was under her.  
  
After catching the snitch they went in to find a unfamiliar black owl. "It's an Order owl watch" As she untied the blank letter.  
  
She tapped it with her wand and said "Orders Orders" She handed it to him and it was addressed to.  
  
Mr Harry Potter  
  
It was addressed to him so he opened it.  
  
To Harry Potter  
  
On August the 3rd be at the Daily Profit building in Diagon Ally  
  
Mr Tantook  
  
"Hey Tonks" He called to her in the kitchen  
  
"Yeah" He heard  
  
"Can you take me to Diagon ally for my interview?"  
  
"Hmm I'll have to ask Dumbledore"  
  
"Why his not going to control my life I'm going I'm just asking if you are coming with me" He replied angrily settling himself down to read Animagus through the ages.  
  
"Harry" She said softly "You know his only trying to protect you"  
  
"Yeah, but people have to meddle in my life too much. Going to Diagon Ally is nothing there's loads of Wizards and Witches around if anyone attacked I could get out and even if I couldn't I can defend myself"  
  
"Ok I guess I'll go then"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You don't want me meddling in your life" She replied hurtfully  
  
"I want you though" Standing up caressing her cheek and blushing when he realised what he had done.  
  
"Thanks" She replied softly getting up and heading back towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ok no cliffy but still" Dreams of cliffys "NOT THE CLIFFYS NOT THE CLIFFYS" Anyway I have a back log of chapters now so I can keep up with updates. I'm averaging 1 chapter a day and hopefully I can finish this within a month to start on the sequel. The sequel will follow the motto "When I feel like it"  
  
Thank you. Review if you feel like it.  
  
Aalikane: Piss off, I did not ask you to flame me I am going to revise the whole fic once it's finished, which is a long way away. It's ok to flame people if they beg for reviews but I don't beg for reviews in other words If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything and if you even want to put a good review in it's good thanks As I said at the beginning Read and Review if you like I do not pressure people for reviews unlike most people so if you have anything bad to say tell me on AIM or YIM not through Reviews. You don't even have a good fanfic I mean Harry Potter and The Burden of Babies? I mean come on the pairings are just lame in it and it's not even original but I'm not going to put a flame review in am I so piss off.  
  
Hopefully I will have more time but from now on I'm going to update when I feel like it. I may just write the whole fic then update it all in one go.  
  
I have got a life a girlfriend friends and last but ot least Schoolwork (Saved the best till last didn't I?) I didn't post this chapter on time cause had a problem and I couldn't add it. I'm not giving up.  
  
Thank you bye. 


End file.
